User blog:Mortal5075/Mark Zuckerberg vs Elon Musk Epic Rap Battles of Mortality
Hello there. This is quite unexpected I know but I decided to follow the hints and make my own Zuck vs Musk before I see the ERB version. I really liked the matchup and enjoyed both characters so I'll see how I did. No fucking joke I literally saw the audio as it came out, freaked out because my battle was still unfinished and fucking Sonic'd it to shit so I will not be accused of stealing ERB lines and the joke that I did this before ERB will still work. Well I didn't steal or get influenced by any lines so good for me. Enjoy it never the less. Mark Zuckerberg: When either wrecking entrepreneurs or running servers, I am the mod You’re a ten out of ten? Well cracking 10s is my job You think you are untouchable, but let me ask you a question Why are you spending millions to make a live action Jetsons? I’m building a world for everyone, you’re building a space Uber I may be Jesse Eisenberg but you are the worse Lex Luthor And the same price that you paid for sinking Tesla beyond repair Is the same price for Joe Rogan’s blunt: 420 per share Elon Musk: It's dangerous to be in my flames, boy, unless you like fun A message comes when I make friends? My inbox should be overrun Cause when it comes to true success, Elon Musk sees no limits You had to download two more apps just to deliver me those lyrics I’m the Rocket Man out of my fuse like Elton John had sang me I am simply dominating, in both marriage and the market Even in bed I am profitable, one single night and I made triplets So you know that when the musk aims, the musk never misses Mark Zuckerberg: I don’t need Facemash just to see which one of us spits hotter You only profit rich millionaires and the Green Card holders Got Futurama travel pods and Star Wars rockets, you rookie The only one I’ll trust to run SpaceX is Jason Voorhees Distancing yourself from your dad every time he starts buzzing But to me it seems tight, he had sex with your cousin I’ll put Elon in the recycle bin so he will truly know his place But how come you weight only 1kb but take so much space? Elon Musk: With programmers like you, the AI future is harmless Cause if a robot learned from Facebook, it would specialize in cat memes I spent my life cleaning space away and shooting down all that I find radical Including satelites you built so you can have Facebook even in wrecked hole of Africa Your lazy ass won’t make a day if you lived from my perspective No need for Ambien at night, your rapping seems much more effective Whatsapp and Insta pulled away once you’ve meddled with their stories Cambridge will block me once I’m done destroying you? Worth it. Mark Zuckerberg: Twice divorced from Talulah, that's just a friendship never saved Maybe your pod was just too useless for navigating through her caves You won’t be fly even in 25, climb in your rocket and say goodbyes now Cause I sent your friends a smiley gif to inform I’ve pulled the Musk down Elon Musk: You idolize a ruthless leader, but just by looking at your feed That for Augustus, you're like Gloop but with 20 times more greed How do you feel about this diss? Happy, Sad or just plain Pissed? Go add a “faceless zombie” emote and react with it on this I've done this in two fucking days lmao Category:Blog posts